Risking Everything
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Remus nunca arriscou tanto em sua vida. Talvez porque essa fosse sua única chance de dizer a verdade. Ele arriscaria tudo de novo. Apenas por Sirius.


**Rating:** T  
**Par:** Remus/Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou a J. K. Não criei Harry Potter e nenhum dos outros personagens nos livros de Rowling. Não estou ganhando dinheiro com esse trabalho; a sessão lupina me obrigou a escrever. Dedicado a Nasuke (Aka Sirlene).

**Tema: **Moony finalmente decide se declarar, mas Sirius é muito esquivo e o lupino não consegue começar o assunto. Então, Remus parte para algo que Padfoot não pode ignorar.

* * *

**Risking Everything  
**By Meel Jacques

* * *

Não aguentava mais aquela situação. Eu estava ficando louco.

_Sirius estava me enlouquecendo. _

Não era possível que ele fizesse todas aquelas coisas inocentemente. Era fato para toda Hogwarts que Sirius é o cara mais safado que você poderia encontrar no mundo inteiro. Ele não só havia dormido com todas as meninas, mas ultimamente até os meninos estavam tendo o imenso prazer de tê-lo em seus braços. E aquilo estava me enlouquecendo.

Faz anos que nos conhecemos e desde que me descobri completamente apaixonado por ele, minha vida tem sido uma tortura. Já senti muita inveja, admito. Mas nunca foi tão doloroso. Porque eu sabia que depois ele voltaria para o nosso dormitório e seu sorriso mais verdadeiro seria para mim. Além de James e Peter, é claro.

Quando eu vi seus lábios se chocarem com um garoto qualquer do quinto ano meu mundo desabou. Quer dizer que em todos aqueles anos ele poderia ter me aceitado? Que aquela relação não era loucura? Que, talvez, nós pudéssemos dar certo? Ninguém o havia questionado, nem estavam surpresos. Quer dizer, era Sirius. Dele poderíamos esperar qualquer coisa.

Então me decidi. Hoje mesmo eu me declararia para ele e nada no mundo me impediria. Comecei com pequenas dicas: cheguei a encará-lo mais que o normal, esbarrava nossas mãos, acariciei suas pernas quando estávamos na aula e nada funcionou. Foi frustrante. Acredite, nunca fui tão ousado em toda minha vida. É claro que ele havia notado algo, até porque havia passado a ser mais cauteloso em minha presença e um pouco esquivo aos meus toques. Não sabia se estava sendo rejeitado ou se ele simplesmente estava confuso. Mas, sabendo que ele não tinha qualquer tato, entendi que só poderia ser a segunda hipótese. Tentei partir para algo mais direto e contar meus sentimentos. Em pouco tempo eles terminariam o ano e amanhã seria a festa de despedida.

Era um sábado de madrugada quando acordei incrivelmente disposto a lhe revelar meus mais profundos sentimentos. Eu sabia que se não fosse agora, não seria nunca. Olhei para sua cama e nada dele. O encontro deveria estar divertido para ele demorar tanto. Senti meus olhos arderem mas resolvi ignorar. Se existia alguma chance de fazê-lo ficar comigo, seria hoje quando ele chegasse. Resolvi ignorar todos os meus medos. Sempre soube que ele era cafajeste e toda semana saía com uma pessoa diferente, mas esse era o cara por quem eu havia me apaixonado e era para ele que eu iria dizer tudo o que sentia, e prometi à mim mesmo não desistir dele. Aquela poderia ser minha única chance. Logo agora que havia ficado mais confiante ao saber que ele não só não repudiava relacionamentos homossexuais, como também era partidário do desejo pelas pessoas do mesmo sexo.

A porta rangeu e alguém entrou de fininho. Eu estava lá para vê-lo chegar de um encontro mais uma vez. Sentei-me na cama e ele sorriu em minha direção como fazia todas as outras vezes.

"Como foi o encontro, Pad?" Nossa, olha só como iniciei minha conversa! Puff. Ele apenas deu de ombros antes de começar a se despir para tomar banho antes de se deitar. Não se importou que mais alguém estivesse no quarto _e acordado._

"Desculpa, mas você falou alguma coisa?" Sirius tentou virar a cabeça em minha direção, ainda que de costas.

"Não. Mas preciso te dizer uma coisa." Levantei-me da cama muito rápido. Sirius congelou no lugar.

"Ahn... ok. Pode ser depois?" Ele estava se esquivando novamente.

"É sério, Sirius." Ele sorriu com nervosismo.

"Remus, eu estou morrendo de sono. Agora não." Sirius não me deu chance de responder, saindo correndo para o banheiro.

Fiquei estupefato no quarto. Sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo bati na porta do banheiro com força.

"SIRIUS!" Ele não só me ignorou, como também ligou o chuveiro. "SIRIUS BLACK!" De repente a porta do banheiro se abriu. Sirius estava com os olhos arregalado e com a toalha no corpo.

"Por Merlin, você vai acordar James e Peter." Tentado demais, o empurrei para dentro do banheiro e tranquei a porta. Estávamos com os rostos muito próximos um do outro. Por alguns segundos ele parecia surpreso, mas logo colocou um sorriso torto no rosto. Decididamente, ele estava na defensiva.

"Sei que sou uma delicia de toalha, Moony, mas não precisa dessa violência toda." Piadas idiotas. Fato, ele estava nervoso. Afastei-me dele e seu corpo relaxou. O olhei com seriedade.

"Escute o que eu tenho que dizer, por favor." Pedi forçando contato visual. Sirius apertou os olhos antes de falar.

"Não quero ouvir, Moony. Sei o que você vai falar. O quanto eu fui irresponsável saindo com meninos, que é errado, que eu ando distante..." Agora eu estava mais do que frustrado. Então ele estava com medo de ser _rejeitado por mim?_"

"Ah, Sirius, não é isso." Estava com vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede. Como ele era idiota. Suspirei voltando a encará-lo. Andei devagar em sua direção até alcançar seus ombros. No início ele pareceu não notar minha proximidade, mas alguns segundos depois, quando eu já poderia sentir todo calor que emanava de seu corpo, ele começou a ficar nervoso.

"Você não quer isso, Moony." Sirius soprou as palavras quando nossos narizes se tocaram. Não estava ligando para nada que ele estivesse falando. Se eu pudesse finalmente tocá-lo agora, apenas para sentir apenas por alguns segundos o que sonho à anos, já era o bastante. Pressionei nossos lábios enquanto puxava meu corpo para mais perto do seu. Se ele não queria ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer, se preferia fugir, era uma decisão dele. Eu quis mostrá-lo que eu o desejo de verdade, e a tanto tempo que machuca.

Sirius suspirou, agindo de maneira positiva pela primeira vez. Suas mãos partiram rapidamente para minhas costas, me apertando sem medo de me machucar. Quando parti meus lábios, querendo aprofundar o beijo, tive minha boca atacada por sua língua. Fiquei surpreso, mas rapidamente me recuperei e correspondi seu beijo na mesma intensidade. Sirius inverteu nossas posições, me pressionando contra a parede gelada. Bati contra o ferro usado para pendurar a toalha de mãos.

"Desculpa." Sirius separou nossos lábios, para meu total desespero. Puxei seu cabelo em minha direção.

"Não, volta pra mim." Encaixei nossos corpos tentando beijá-lo novamente. Ele riu. Já não se afastava de mim.

"Era isso que queria me contar?"

"A algum tempo." Olhei para algum ponto chato do banheiro, nunca soltando seu corpo. Sirius percorreu a língua por meu pescoço antes de mordê-lo.

"Isso dói, seu idiota!" Me encolhi. Meu corpo ficou completamente arrepiado. Ele deu outra mordida, dessa vez mais forte. "Não faça isso!" Rosnei tentando empurrá-lo em vão.

"Agora você quer me afastar? Como é mau." Sirius passou a língua por entre seus lábios. Eu a queria de volta, dentro da minha boca._ Quando me tornei tão pervertido? _"Sabe, sempre quis saber como seria transar com um lobisomem." Arregalei os olhos. Não queria ir tão longe; pelo menos, não agora.

"V-você n-não a-acha c-c-cedo?" Apalpei seus braços com medo. Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso e então subiu suas mãos por entre minhas pernas.

"Talvez." Então, tudo acabou. Ele se afastou de mim com um sorriso triste e correu para o quarto. Fiquei estático, ainda sentindo suas mãos subindo por entre minhas coxas. Quando cheguei no quarto ele estava enrolado na cama; talvez dormindo, talvez não.

Eu não entendia mais nada.

_O que havia acontecido aqui?_

* * *

Acordei assustado. Graças a Merlin, aquilo tudo não passara de um terrível pesadelo. Mas que poderia ser verdadeiro, é claro. Rolei pela cama tentando esquecer aquele momento horrível, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse me mostrar que horas eram. Lembre-me instantaneamente do meu sonho.

"_Sirius?" Perguntei assustado sentindo alguém subir em minha cama. Ninguém respondeu, mas rapidamente as cortinas ao redor foram abertas e um corpo magro caiu em cima de mim. Tentei me afastar com medo, mas a pessoa me puxou com carinho._

"_Moony." Senti um arrepio subir pela espinha e tive que conter um suspiro._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Questionei tentando mirar seus olhos. O contato visual foi inevitável. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que o habitual. Sirius não parecia assustado, nem o menino que estava fugindo de mim a poucas horas. Na verdade, ele parecia selvagem. Mordi meus lábios e isso pareceu atrair sua atenção._

_"Eu vim pedir desculpas pela minha reação mais cedo." Então era isso. Nada de beijos ou declarações de amor. Afinal, esse era Sirius, um bom amigo que nunca irá me ver de maneira diferente._

"_Tudo bem." _

_Sirius posicionou-se em cima de mim para meu total assombro. Assustado, rolei para o outro lado da cama._

"_Vou pagar todas as mágoas que te fiz no passado, Remy..." Sua voz foi perdendo a tonalidade, enquanto ele aprofundava seus lábios em meu pescoço._

"_S-S-S-Si-i-irius." Gaguejei pateticamente. Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz que arrepiou meu corpo inteiro. Suas mãos entraram por de baixo da minha camisa velha fazendo ondas com as mãos. Senti meu peito explodir em ansiedade. Não que eu fosse virgem, mas nunca tive uma experiência assim. Não com Sirius._

"_Silêncio. Alguém pode acordar." Sua voz era maliciosa. Minha camisa estava terminando de passar por minha cabeça, quando me toquei o que estávamos fazendo e onde._

"_Não podemos!" Exclamei próximo ao seu ouvido. Ele tomou meus lábios, mordendo-os de leve. Suas mãos agora se aventuravam por minhas calças. Ele ainda estava vestido e isso era frustrante. "Eu quero te tocar." Tremi tocando timidamente em alguns músculos mais acentuados. Sua atenção nunca deixou minhas calças, mas seus olhos se viraram para mim._

"_Eu quero que você me toque." Ele sorriu para mim abaixando minha roupa intima junto com a calça. Corei me sentindo exposto demais. Seus olhos brilharam e ele parecia deliciado. Beijou meus mamilos antes de começar a tirar suas calças. Ele se movimentava muito e várias vezes fazia fricção em um lugar perigoso. Remus estava completamente excitado. _

"_Tenha calma. Não estou com pressa." Depois de nu, Sirius se deitou sobre Remus e sugou cada mamilo seu, lambendo esporadicamente, mas havia algo seco, algo falso em tudo aquilo. Era apenas sexo. _

"_Sirius! Eu te amo." Remus gemeu quando Sirius o tocou mais intimamente. O moreno não o respondeu, mas começou a masturbá-lo for força e precisão. "Sirius, eu te amo." Agora sua voz era um sussurro, era sofrida._

Sirius não se importava. Nunca ia se importar. Era apenas sexo.

Então era isso. Agora eu estava com mau humor e pronto para ir para uma maldita festa na qual nem metade das pessoas eu conversava.

"ACORDA, MOONY!" James pulou na minha criança como uma criança em dia de natal. "VOCÊ SABE QUE DIA É HOJE?" Seu sorriso era assustador. _Socorro!_

"Sim, eu sei." Revirei meus olhos, puxando meu lençol para que ele caísse. "Agora, pare de gritar, sim, Pontas?" O moreno resmungou, mas o sorriso ainda estava plantado em seu rosto.

"Eu vou dançar com Lily!" James suspirou sonhadoramente parecendo mais idiota que de costume. Suas pernas balançavam como se dançasse com um fantasma. Peter estava roncando alto e Sirius estava com um lençol no rosto.

"SIRIUS, PARE DE DESCANÇAR SUA BELEZA E TIRE SUA BUNDA DAÍ!" Porque eles sempre são tão escandalosos de manhã? Rolei na cama empurrando James que não parava de se mexer. "Ouch, Moony. Me deixe deitar aqui!" Dei uma petelecada em sua testa.

"Idiota."

James fez bico e se arrastou para a cama de Sirius.

"_Sirius!_ Moony abusou de mim." Sirius roncou. Apertei os olhos em sua direção. Eu me lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido ontem, assim como me lembrava do meu sonho. "PADFOOT, MOONY ME ABUSOU SEXUALMENTE!"

Eu engasguei, Peter sufocou e Sirius caiu da cama. James parecia muito satisfeito com o resultado.

"Agora que todos estão acordados, vamos tomar café da manhã." Pronto, James voltou a sonhar acordado. É fácil perceber como seus olhos ficam mais brilhantes e ele penteia os cabelos muito feliz, sorrindo como um bobo. As vezes eu gostaria de sorrir feito um bobo, pensando, imaginando, quando seria a próxima vez que veria minha pessoa amada. Olhei de relance para Sirius. Ele me ignorou.

Eu o via todos os dias, mas era torturante.

"Vamos embora, James. Moony ainda irá tomar banho." James franziu a testa.

"Mas nós não vamos esperá-lo?" James aspirou o ar. "E você ainda está fedendo." Não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso. Sirius pareceu ofendido, mas seu cenho estava franzido. Ele não parecia muito confortável na minha presença.

"Desde quando você se importa?" Sirius empurrou James evitando me encarar. Virei meus olhos para a parede. "Não me diga que pretende chamar Evans para tomar café da manhã com a gente de novo!" Padfoot apertou os olhos enciumado. Não que ele não gostasse de Lily, mas James estava dando muito menos atenção a ele.

"M-mas..." James corou. "Não seja idiota. Ela é minha namorada, claro que vou chamá-la!" Assunto delicado. Levantei a varinha e, com um aceno, Sirius estava cheiroso. Não era a mesma coisa de tomar banho, mas servia para o moreno. Ambos olharam para mim com espanto. Não era do meu feitio acatar maus hábitos de higiene. Dei de ombro enquanto encarava Sirius. Ele não demonstrou nenhum sentimento além de culpa. Arregalei meu olhos em sua direção. Não era bem esse sentimento que eu tinha em mente para nós.

"Vou depois." Coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta do banheiro.

_De repente a porta do banheiro se abriu e Sirius estava, novamente, com os olhos arregalados e a mesma toalha no corpo._

"_Por Merlin, você vai acordar James e Peter." Tentado demais, o empurrei para dentro do banheiro e tranquei a porta. Estávamos com os rostos muito próximos um do outro. Por alguns segundos ele parecia surpreso, mas logo colocou um sorriso torto no rosto._

_Eu deveria esquecer tudo que havia acontecido._

_Sirius suspirou, agindo de maneira positiva pela primeira vez. Suas mãos partiram rapidamente para minhas costas, me apertando sem medo de me machucar. Quando parti meus lábios, querendo aprofundar o beijo, tive minha boca atacada por sua língua. Fiquei surpreso, mas rapidamente me recuperei e correspondi seu beijo na mesma intensidade. Sirius inverteu nossas posições, me pressionando contra a parede gelada. Bati contra o ferro usado para pendurar a toalha de mãos. _

"_Desculpa." Sirius separou nossos lábios, para meu total desespero. Puxei seu cabelo em minha direção._

"_Não, volta pra mim." Encaixei nossos corpos tentando beijá-lo novamente. Ele riu. Já não se afastava de mim._

_Mas como? Depois de ter experimentado seus lábios. Logo agora que eu havia sentido seu gosto. Se antes eu era apaixonado por ele, agora estava obcecado. _

Ouvi a porta do dormitório bater com força. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Nada mais voltaria a ser como antes. Não poderíamos ser amigáveis um com o outro. Minha forma de agir impulsivamente nos separou. Como eu poderia encará-lo sabendo que o que eu mais desejava era poder tocá-lo novamente? Não quando eu ainda conseguia escutar sua risada contra meu pescoço. O chão estava frio, o sol se escondia atrás das colinas. Ainda era tão cedo, mas tão tarde para voltar atrás.

* * *

"Você vai assim para o baile de formatura?" James perguntou a Peter quando viu que sua roupa não entrava em seu corpo robusto. Sua gravata borboleta estava mal feita, seus cabelos despenteados e só Merlin sabia onde foram parar seus sapatos.

"Deixa o garoto em paz!" Sirius jogou seu malão no chão procurando sua escova de cabelo. Lá se foram horas de arrumação no fim de semana jogados fora. Calcei meus tênis e depois passei gel no cabelo.

"Perfeito." Sirius surgiu na minha frente. "Mas falta algo." Sirius passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, bagunçando-os. Quando fechei os olhos, já era tarde de mais. "Prontinho." Abri meus olhos e ele sorriu antes de se virar e ficar de frente ao espelho. Mastiguei o interior de meus lábios. Meu coração havia ido as estrelas e voltado.

_Relaxa, ele só estava sendo amigável._

"Já dá para ouvir a música!" James gritou do nada, sendo o mais escandaloso de nós quatro, como sempre. Sirius me fitava pelo espelho.

_I was a young man  
Whose intentions were good  
Kept my hands in my pockets  
The way that I should_

"Pelo visto a festa já está bem agitada." Peter comentou com timidez.

_I soon found out  
They got a mind of their own  
Beginning to think  
I had a heart  
Made of stone_

Já estávamos praticamente prontos. Esse seria nosso último baile em Hogwarts e nada poderia dar errado. Mesmo que nem tudo na minha vida estivesse como eu gostaria, era bom saber que eu havia terminado um grande capítulo da minha existência com amigos tão leais, que se importavam comigo, independente do que tenha acontecido. Perdoamo-nos muitas vezes e nos aceitamos. Amigos são para essas coisas. Esperava continuar com eles até o fim.

_I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
_

Vislumbrei nossos últimos instantes como estudantes normais e não apenas bruxos. O sorriso espalhafatoso de James enquanto empurrava e puxava Sirius para várias partes do quarto, em uma busca interminável pelos seus sapatos. As caras e bocas que Sirius fazia para cada frase exagerada de James, mas sempre com os olhos brilhantes, divertidos. Não esquecendo, nunca, de Peter. Tímido, porém decidido. Ele pediu, literalmente, para participar do nosso grupo. Com o rosto corado e os olhos determinados, ele nos conquistou. Mesmo sendo muito diferente de um maroto, ele se esforçava para ser uma parte importante e insubstituível do grupo.

_My eyes don´t want to see  
My ears don´t want to hear  
The things that make me feel  
That keep me so endeared to you  
It makes me think  
Is that the best I can do_

Chegamos ao grande salão quente e barulhento. A música já estava no final, mas ninguém se importava. Havíamos combinado de ficar juntos até o fim. Nenhuma garota interferiria nesse grande momento. Mas eu sabia que logo James inventaria alguma desculpa idiota para se encontrar com Lily, Peter ficaria mais uma vez bêbado, dançando loucamente pelo salão e sobraríamos eu e Sirius.

_It doesn´t matter  
The time that I fall  
I'm up for the next one  
Like I'm ten feet tall  
_

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Não sabia mais sobre o que conversar. Nunca tivemos esse relacionamento tão tenso. Mesmo que Sirius fingisse que tudo estava bem, que estava feliz, ele deveria estar se sentindo triste. Não queria terminar esse ano com esse sentimento de culpa e rejeição. Queria que pudéssemos aproveitar.

_I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
_

"Porque não vai dançar? Eu espero aqui." Sirius se virou em minha direção. Em suas mãos havia uma taça. Minhas suspeitas apontavam o líquido estranho como tequila. "Ninguém vai te carregar se ficar bêbado." Levantei uma sobrancelha, tentando parecer o mais amigável por isso. Sirius não falou nada. Não tentou fazer nenhuma gracinha ou flertar por brincadeira. Porque ele não poderia esquecer tudo aquilo?

"Eu vou." Sua voz saiu rouca. "Se quiser, pode vir também." Ele estava hesitante. Quanto a mim, fiquei bastante surpreso. O que aquilo poderia significar?

"E-eu..."

_I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
I keep falling off  
_

"Como amigo, é claro."

_É claro._

Quando ele se levantou eu o segui. Ficamos um de frente para o outro esperando a próxima música começar. As pessoas ao nosso redor pulavam, ainda sentindo a adrenalina da última música.

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I got debts that I'm trying to pay_

_I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings_

Arregalei os olhos. Casais começaram a se formar a nossa volta. Os olhos de Padfoot piscaram, talvez por estar tão surpreso quanto eu. Não havia outra forma de dançar aquela música. Dei um passo para trás. Os olhos de Sirius apertaram.

"Para aonde você está indo?" Agora quem estava sendo esquivo era eu. Não suportaria ficar tão próximo de Sirius dessa forma, sabendo que estaria alimentando falsas esperanças. "Pensei que estava tudo bem entre a gente." Sirius me olhou com raiva. "Eu só estava brincando com você no banheiro. Não era para você ter levado a sério."

_But that don't mean much anyway_

_I can't give you the house you've been dreaming_

_If I could I would build it alone_

_I'd be out there all day, just hammering away_

_Make us a place of our own_

Lá estava o velho Sirius, nada tímido e esquivo. Magoando as pessoas sem pensar em suas palavras. "Você não sabe mesmo aproveitar os momentos." Sirius apertava os punhos com força. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes. Dava para perceber que Sirius estava ficando fora de controle. Nunca fui de perder a cabeça com ofensas e não seria agora que isso mudaria.

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

"Tudo bem." Falei com humildade esperando que ele se acalmasse. Seu olhar era o mais louco possível.

"Todo bem?" A voz de Sirius era audível a metros. As pessoas viraram para nós, assustadas. Ignorei seu ataque e sai andando até o bar. "Para aonde pensa que está indo?"

"Estou querendo ficar longe de um louco histérico!" Sai andando em meio a multidão. Ainda bem que a maioria das pessoas não estavam prestando atenção em nós. Passei empurrando as pessoas. "Com licença." Quando passei pelo portão do salão, foi como se um peso saísse de minhas costas. Olhei para trás e ninguém estava lá.

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier_

_I don't believe in being violent and cruel_

_I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight_

_If somebody tries hurting you_

Acalmei os passos, me encostei no corredor. A porta se abriu com um grande estrondo que foi abafado pela música alta. Suspirei. Não queria mais fugir. Não queria me esquivar, muito menos ser rejeitado. Escorreguei até o chão.

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

"Quem tem um amigo, mesmo que um só, não importa onde se encontre, jamais sofrerá de solidão; poderá morrer de saudades, mas não estará só." Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado. "Era isso que você dizia pra mim quando brigava com James. Era nisso que eu pensava quando me sentia solitário." Sirius ainda me olhava com raiva. "Nunca achei que fosse fazer algo tão idiota, mas é como se um pedaço de mim faltasse."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde quando você se afastou."

_Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)_

_Both of us knew all along (knew all along)_

_I've got your loving and you've got my song_

Onde se escondia o ar nesses momentos? Para aonde haviam ido todos os meus argumentos? Onde estava minha coragem? Não me senti corajoso. Não o encarei. Que atitude tomar? Será que isso significava o que eu queria que significasse ou eu estava fantasiando tudo isso? Estaria sonhando novamente?

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I don't know all the right things to do_

_I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know_

_Is how to be a good man to you_

_Until I die that's what I'll do_

Tive medo de tomar alguma atitude. E se eu estivesse entendendo tudo errado? Olhei em sua direção com esperança de que ele agisse. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black. Ele me encarava com a cabeça baixa, com medo. _Medo de mim? Do que você tem medo? _

"Do que você tem medo?" Sirius me perguntou como se lesse minha mente. "Nunca fez algo arriscado, não é verdade?" Sirius soltou uma risada amarga. "Nunca teve ninguém por quem arriscasse tudo." Seus olhos eram brilhantes. Ele estava me desafiando a jogar toda minha vida fora por ele. "'Eu quero ficar com você o resto da vida, mas eu preciso que você me precise de volta'. Já ouviu essa frase?"

Tombei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não, mas pode repetir quantas vezes quiser." Sirius deu um sorriso torto em minha direção.

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without_

"Porque tudo com você tem que ser tão sério e chato?" Não me senti ofendido, eu acho. Pelo menos, não senti que ele me ofendia. Ele parecia mais frustrado do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu não brinco com os sentimentos das pessoas e não gosto que façam isso comigo." O olhei de maneira acusatória. Sirius suspirou sabendo que eu estava me referindo ao episódio lamentável do banheiro. "Quando eu resolvo ser leal à alguém, serei leal até o fim." Belisquei seu braço quando sua cabeça tombou na minha. "Quando descobri que te amava muito além da amizade, aceitei qualquer consequência. E mesmo assim, eu sabia que nunca iria deixar de cuidar de você." Acho que nós dois paramos de respirar.

"Você me ama?" Sirius parecia duvidar de sua própria pergunta. Era tão irreal assim? Era tão difícil aceitar que era amado incondicionalmente por alguém? "Morreria por mim?"

_I will write you a song (I will write you a song)_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)_

_I will write you a song_

_And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

"Morreria por qualquer amigo meu!" Gritei para ele. "Mas é só com você que quero compartilhar todos os momentos da minha vida."

_'Eu quero ficar com você o resto da vida..._

_... mas eu preciso que você me precise de volta.'_

A música parou. Não conseguia identificar por qual canção ela havia sido trocada. O corredor estava vazio, completamente escuro, apenas, talvez, com dois castiçais a cada três metros. Ninguém poderia ver nada, muito menos ouvir. Foi silencioso, tinha gosto de tequila.

_Ele me beijou._

E não foi um beijo qualquer, não foram apenas lábios entregues no momento. Eram almas que se aceitavam mutuamente. Não foi superficial, como outrora sonhara. Não tínhamos fome, nem sede da boca do outro. Nossas línguas se acariciaram lentamente, nossas mãos se perderam nas curvas de nossos corpos. Foi demorado, muito pouco exigente. Eu queria me doar inteiramente ao momento.

_'Nunca teve ninguém..._

_...por quem arriscasse tudo.'_

De agora em diante eu me arriscaria, por inteiro, só por ele.

Imperfeito, imaturo, idiota.

Não havia mais nada, nem ninguém, que eu pudesse desejar no mundo.

Ele era todo meu.

_Para sempre._

**x.X.x**

**N/A:** Agradeço a Halls por betar. :3

_Nox! _


End file.
